


A Rather Compromising Favor

by litakelly



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Zee, ever consider getting “friendly” with another bird?”</p><p>“Goodbye John.”</p><p>“No, no wait! Zee, please just hear me out-” His voice suddenly became serious. “I need your help.”</p><p>WIP story, John needs Zatanna's help for a case, essentially to use her as bait for a woman in order to break up an arranged marriage connected to another involving a child bride. Not positive where it will lead but knowing my love for John + Zee it will probably turn smutty eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zatanna was in her dressing room in the theater attempting to relax and get into the proper mindset for tonight's show when her phone began to buzz on the vanity. She read the caller ID only to find a number she didn't recognize, she generally never answered unknown numbers, but for some reason her gut told her to answer and her intuition was usually right.

“Hello?”

“Hello luv, what’re you wearing?”

Zatanna sighed, “Constantine.”

“Mm, not yet you aren't but I could always make room in my schedule for you.”

“What do you want John?”

“I just wanted to ask you a favor, really more of a proposal-”

“Oh god, I always knew this day would come” she teased.

John chuckled, “Don’t worry luv, it’ll be a cold day in hell-”

She sighed, “You should only be so lucky, now would you kindly stop wasting my time, I have a show in an hour and trading barbs with you doesn't count as preparation.”

“Alright, alright I’ll get to the point, my question” John cleared his throat, then pitched his best seduction voice:

“Hey Zee, ever consider getting “friendly” with another bird?”

“Goodbye John.”

“No, no wait! Zee, please just hear me out-”

“I am not feeding into any of your fantasies, pedestrian as they might be.” 

“Zee it’s not like that.” His voice suddenly became more serious. “I need your help.”

Zatanna scoffed, “With what, getting off?”

“You know that’s never been a problem, luv” she could hear the smirk in his voice making her roll her eyes. “All kidding aside, I've encountered a problem that requires a woman’s touch. I thought I had it handled but it seems this mark prefers birds to blokes”

“Mark? You’re trying to pimp me out just to run some con?” 

“Wrong choice of words, anyway it involves a messy deal and a child bride and long story short if I can get her to break contract then the other party will be furious and pull out of the deal. You wouldn't have to shag her, just get caught in a compromising situation, standard blackmail really.”

Zatanna heaved a sigh, “And why exactly does it have to be me? Couldn't you hire an escort or something?”

“C’mon luv, this could get dangerous and I need someone I can trust, someone who can handle themselves, and most importantly someone alluring enough to be worth breaking contract for. You’re the only woman I know who fits the bill on all those counts.”

He was attempting to coax her ego and she knew it, but underneath it he sounded really desperate. “C’mon Zee, have a heart, I’ll owe you one?”

She let out a deep breath and steeled herself. “Fine. But I’m doing this on principle because the very concept of people marrying away their children disgusts me.”

“Cheers Zee, I’ll fill you in on the details later tonight, drop by after your show shall I?”

“Yeah, yeah, but don’t come to the theater, just meet me at my place around 11:30, alright?”

“Its a date, luv.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on updating but I'm rubbish at managing time, hope you enjoy Chapter 2 and as always comments and feedback are greatly appreciated ^.^

After the show, Zatanna signed a few autographs before escaping to her dressing room and upon changing steeled herself for dealing with the con man on his way to her apartment. She got home at 11:24 and thanked the universe that John Constantine was always late. After changing into something comfy and cracking open a new bottle of wine she settled on her couch and awaited the inevitable, 5 minutes later she heard the familiar sound of a surly Brit cursing outside her door. She opened the door to find John digging around in his coat for his lighter, a cigarette clenched in his teeth.

“Eve’nin’ luv, got a light?”

“You can’t smoke in doors John, its against the law”

“Erg bloody yanks,” he gritted out before removing the cigarette and stuffing it back into the box in his coat pocket.

Zee just rolled her eyes and waved him in, “drink?” she offered, gesturing to the bottle on the counter. 

He picked the bottle up and wrinkled his nose, “I’m not entirely sure this counts as liquor” he grumbled.

She snorted, “There’s beer in the fridge, I’d call you a snob but this is kind of the reverse.”

John grabbed a beer and popped it open before taking a large pull from the bottle. Zee moved to sit on a barstool at her counter and watched him, assessing his current state. He looked worn out, but then he always did, looking at him it was hard to tell if he’d ever had a good night’s sleep, but she knew better, she’d seen it first hand. It was a rare occurrence but the nights she'd woken up beside him in bed, the few times he’d still been there she had watched him, amazed he could ever look so at peace.

“Alright then John, what is this noble cause for which I have been called upon? And remember you promised this wasn’t just a ruse to wrangle a three-way out of me” she eyed him.

John smirked, “Like you’d complain, I’m the one you call when you wanna get your jollies cos you know I’ll try anything twice”

“John, get to the point”

“Aw’right luv, keep yer knickers on, the deal involves a binding contract, signed with old magic from the dark ages. According to my intel this contract involves two daughters of a prominent occultist family called the Adeneys, wherein Aviana, the elder daughter, is to be married off to the son of a very wealthy family called the Damours who have magical ties of their own. There is a contract securing a sort of two-for-one deal involving the Adeneys’ 12 year old daughter Leona to the Damours’ nephew who is now in their care. Should Aviana be caught in the arms of a woman, the contract would be broken thereby nullifying both arrangements.”

“I hate to point out the obvious but won’t they just marry Leona to another family?” Zatanna asked skeptically. 

“Once the Adeneys have broken a magically binding contract, no other family will come near them and they’ll be forced to wait at least a decade before anyone will consider matching with them.”

“And why again is all this occult-royal-family-espionage a more viable plan than simply alerting the authorities?”

“Zee these families are old as dirt, their roots trace back further than the city itself and their connections keep the police in their pockets. You know the sway old heritage holds; some people will do anything for honor, for family” John looked at her knowingly. He hadn’t pulled the family card on her in a while and no matter how many times he did she could never quite shake the effect it had.

Zee turned to look out her window, she rubbed at her temple and felt the beginning of a tension headache, or in this case a ‘John’ Headache. John moved to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently sweeping her hair out of the way he leaned in.

“Head, luv?” he murmurred.

“Mm,” she agreed, she wanted to pull away, to kick him out, but instead she found herself leaning back into the touch.

“Here luv, let me” he massaged her temples with his fingertips and whispered an incantation to ease the pain. 

Zee sighed in relief, “Oh John, you never play fair.”

John chuckled, “That’s the only way I’ve lasted this long.”

After another heavy sigh Zatanna relented, “Alright John, if this is the only way to help the girl then I’ll do it.” 

John brought his hands back to her shoulders and kissed the side of her cheek, “ta luv, you’re an angel.”

“I thought you hated angels? Said they were, and I quote, ‘a bunch of celestial wanks’” she teased.

“You’re right, forget I said that, but I really appreciate this, you’re doing the right thing here. Now, let’s break up a wedding.”

Over the next hour John explained to Zee his plan for how to entice Aviana, how he would arrange for them to get caught and his plan to get them both out of harms way before the hexes started flying. Eventually Zee’s eyes began to droop and she stifled a yawn.

“Okay John, so far it sounds good, except I’m most definitely not wearing that skimpy excuse for lingerie then or now so you can stuff it back into the depths of your coat from whence it came so I can get some sleep.”

“Aw luv you take the fun out of everything, well, not everything…” he began eyeing her and ran his fingers over her bare arm. 

“Hey hey none of that, if you can’t behave yourself you’ll have to go, I’m allowing you to sleep on my couch on the condition you can keep your pants on,” she warned.

“C’mon luv you know I’m only teasing, I do appreciate your help. Now sleep well, beautiful and we’ll get cracking on this in the morning.” John smiled at her warily, underneath it all he really did care for her.

“Alright John, see you in the morning,” she gave him a peck on the cheek and went to bed wondering what she’d gotten herself into.


End file.
